The Inferior of an Inferior
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: Orochimaru notices how overworked Kabuto is one night and decides to let Kabuto have his own assistant. How will our favorite medic nin react to this proposition?
1. A Little Sympathy

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 1_

A Little Sympathy

Ok this is the third story I will be adding. I won't be uploading any more stories until I finish the three I am now working on. I love Kabuto and had to write a story about him. This is just some random idea I had one night. I'm not too sure how this one will unfold; I'll just come up with it as I go I guess. I hope it is good.

>>Disclaimer: EmptyCocaColaCan does not own Naruto.

* * *

It was late at night. A storm swirling, churning the air above Orochimaru's lair causing loud cracks of thunder to echo through the long, stone, cold halls. Lightning flashed on and off, lighting up the sky, then darkening it again. One could see nothing through the pouring rain. To Yakushi Kabuto, the thickness of the rain that shrouded the underground home of his master, excluded him and whoever else who happened to be in the lair from the rest of the world. Every home in Otogakure was shut up tight, every entity inhabiting this country was hid away from the heavy downpour. The drops of water were falling so hard and so fast, that it stung the skin if one was hit. _It is only logical...it has been very humid here lately. _the silver haired medic thought to himself sleepily. It was true, the moisture in the air had been so heavy that it felt like one was actually carrying the air on their bodies. Kabuto had had a bad encounter with the humid air, he had only went outside for a moment to get a breath of fresh air, only to be choked to the point of suffocation. He had ran swifly back into Orochimaru's compound.

Luckily, that world was trapped outside the safety of the snake lord's stone burrow. Kabuto, was content and aggravated at the same time. The medic was happy that he had a place to stay and be safe and dry from the heavy rains that happen frequently in this country; however, he was aggravated at the fact that the sound of the rain beating a rythm on the ground above him was slowly putting him to sleep, when he still had much that needed to be done before he could turn in for the night. He was sitting at his desk, his eyes pouring over a paper that had many numbers and letters scribbled on it with almost illegible writing. The chicken-scratch on the paper was Kabuto's own handwriting. The pen was only guided by a very groggy medic nin and the dim light of a candle that sat next to him. All of Kabuto's possessions cast eerie shadows on the stone walls around him. The shadows seemed to dance with the small light of the half melted candle. The paper that Kabuto had been viewing was like an inventory paper that the medic used to keep track of all his bandages and other medical supplies.

Kabuto has had to keep up with the amount of supplies in his storage quite often now. Ever since Orochimaru had gotten into the fight with the late Hokage of the Leaf Village, leaving his arms completely lifeless, burning with pain, and bleeding uncontrollably, the silver haired boy had to make sure every day how long that he could continue on wrapping his master's arms without running out of his medicines. Pain relievers, salves, and bandages were just some of the few things needed for the care of the snake. Whenever the blood from Orochimaru's arms would seep through the bandages in the middle of the night, Kabuto would find himself, half dressed, washing bed sheets and changing bandages while the snake lord slept in Kabuto's bed. Then the next morning Kabuto would have to clean his own sheets. The medic ninja shook his head at the thought of how much he sacrifices for his master.

As soon as Kabuto was finished with his last equation his head fell to the wooden desk, too tired to keep his eyes open. A lot of thoughts were still floating through his head, but there was one in mind that seemed to be screaming out for his attention. Ever since that Uchiha kid had arrived and fell into training under Orochimaru, Kabuto had started to feel a little neglected and second best. He had done everything within his power to please his snakey master, but, no matter what, he couldn't shake the feeling that he just wasn't needed. _Of course Orochimaru-sama needs me. I would like to see Sasuke-kun answer to Orochimaru's every whim like I do. On top of that, he would have to tend to Orochimaru's nearly decayed arms._ When the realization ran through his head, Kabuto smirked. The silver haired ninja was an expert in the medical feild; there was one way he beat that Uchiha brat for his master's appreciation. _All Orochimaru wants from that kid is his eyes anyway...it would be a simple surgery. But if he wants to do it the hard way, that is his loss. Guess he doesn't trust me.._ a devious look swept across Kabuto's tired face.

It wasn't long until footsteps were heard echoing down the halls. The sound was growing in frequency the closer it got to Kabuto's door. Why in the world someone would need the medic's assistance this late was beyond Kabuto's comprehension at the time. His head slowly rose as the hinges of his wooden door creaked, signaling that someone was entreing his room. There was a red dot on the medic's forehead where it had made contact with his desk. It would soon fade, right now, Kabuto's concern was for the man who just stepped into his room. The man brought with him the cold of the outside world. No one had knocked before entering so it could only be one person: the snake lord himself, Orochimaru. Everyone else who lived here had learned to knock before disturbing Kabuto when he was shut away in his room, one way or another, they had learned, even if it involved some bloodshed. Kabuto demanded his privacy.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru's voice slithered across the room and into the medic's ears, sending chills down his spine. It wasn't long until Kabuto noticed the reason for his master's late night visit. Blood was leaking through the wraps on his master's arms.

"Ahh, I didn't think you were going to the bathroom," Kabuto said jokingly standing and stretching his muscles.

Orochimaru's scowl soon turned to a large grin. He had always allowed Kabuto more leeway than any of his other subordinates, none of the other's had ever gotten away with joking with him like that. "Yes, well, as you can see, a trip to the bathroom wouldn't help me at the moment." Orochimaru chuckled back.

Kabuto grinned as he pulled his chair out from under his desk and placed it in the middle of his floor. Kabuto gestured to the old chair as he walked over to his cabinets to get out the supplies needed. As the snake lord made his way to the chair, more crimson liquid ran down his hand and dripped to the stone floors. Yet another mess Kabuto would have to clean. The medic pulled out some gauzes, a tube of salve, and fresh bandages for Orochimaru's arms. The snake lord watched Kabuto prepare for the medical treatment, amused at the way he just throws himself around his room. Kabuto was walking quite sluggishly, but that was due to lack of sleep. The snake's yellow eyes soon travled to all the papers laying about Kabuto's room.

Orochimaru, then gave the silver haired boy a thought, all the things that Kabuto has ever done for him, and all the things that Kabuto is doing for him. Although, the pale skinned man never showed any compassion towards any of his inferiors, Kabuto seemed to need help. Orochimaru would allow him some, not only for the fact that the Yakushi boy was his favorite amongst his minions, but the fact that the snake had watched the medic nin countless times collapsed from exhaustion, on his bed, or anyplace that Kabuto could find to lay down and fall asleep the instant his body made contact with something. Once Orochimaru had found Kabuto asleep in the cold halls of his stone lair, of course, Orochimaru had called in some of his random minions to take Kabuto to his room, he had shown him some concern. He needed Kabuto, although he'd never admitt it to the boy.

Kabuto strode over to his master, carrying his supplies and setting them down on his desk. The snake lord pulled his right arm out of his robe, with some help of his assistant, and slowly extended it outwards. Kabuto, being tired, had forgotten to put on gloves, and it wasn't long until the clean skin of the medics hands were stained with blood as he delicately unwrapped his master's arms. Orochiamru was surprised at how gentle Kabuto could be. He let the tattered bandages fall to the floor as he reach over for a couple of gauzes. The gauze would work nicely as a sponge to soak up all the excess blood on the burnt arms. As soon as all the blood was cleaned away, Kabuto applied the salve, in an even layer over the decaying flesh before wrapping up his master's arms in fresh bandages, careful not to cause him any pain. With a light touch Kabuto placed the snake lord's right arm back in his robe. Stepping to the side to repeat this process on his left arm, Kabuto quickly disposed of the old wraps on the floor. He did all his work swiftly and diligently by the light of his nearly dead candle on his desk.

Orochimaru watched Kabuto's face in interest as he worked on his left arm. The medic's eyes would droop and occasionally he'd shake his head to keep himself awake._ We will have to get this boy some help..._the snake thought, a thin smile forming on his lips. Kabuto finished quickly, wrapping the bandages perfectly, not too loose, not too tight. The Yakushi boy place Orochimaru's arm back in his robe before scurrying around his room and cleaning the mess. Kabuto left Orochimaru to go to his bathroom and wash up. The dark headed man stood from the wooden chair and made his way across the room to Kabuto's door, satisfied with the job done on his arms. He stood in the shadows by the medic's door, watching Kabuto with interest as he came out of the bathroom and blew out the candle on his desk.

Now the whole room was one big shadow except for Orochimaru's glowing yellow eyes. The slit in Orochimaru's eye widened, allowing for more passage of light, so the snake could see around the room easily. The sound of a creaking mattress could be heard as Orochimaru closed Kabuto's bedroom door, telling him that his servant had, yet again, collapsed on his bed, falling quickly into his world of dreams. Orochimaru smiled all the way back to his bedroom. _There is no doubt about it, that boy needs some assistance...

* * *

_

Alright, now I'm tired and going to bed. Please tell me what ya think. 


	2. One Simple Threat

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 2_

One Simple Threat

**Alright, here's the second chapter. I think I'm catching a cold...so sorry if it takes me a little longer to get the next chapter up. I don't feel good at all. Anyway, I'm thinking about turning this into a horror story...somehow. You see I'm a big fan of the Silent Hill series and it kinda inspired me. I don't know, I'll see what I can do. What do you all think?**

**Disclaimer: EmptyCocaColaCan does not own Naruto.**

The next day the sound of an alarm clock beeping woke Kabuto from his peaceful slumber. He mumbled and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers up over his head like a child being forced to wake up to go to school. It wasn't long until the beep of the clock started speeding up and grow louder, the batteries must have been dying because the beeping sounded a little demonic. The sleepy ninja eventually got angry at the clock; turning over, Kabuto slammed his hand on top of the small square box, causing the batteries in it to die completely. The beeping stopped and the whole clock shut off. Kabuto opened one eye and gazed over at the clock. It took his brain a bit to register what was going on around him as he stared blankly at the small box. _Great...I murdered my clock..._

Kabuto slowly raised up, pushing his white blankets off of him. The cold air suddenly bit at his skin. Silently he started wishing he was still cacooned in his soft, warm sheets as he swung his long legs over the edge of his bed his bare feet contacting with the cold stone sending chills up his body. He grumbled as he stood, stretching his muscles, and walking towards his bathroom. _A nice hot shower will wake me up..._he thought to himself stripping himself of his shirt. As soon as he got into his bathroom he took off the rest of his clothing and climbed into his shower. He winced a bit as the steaming water hit his freezing flesh. He leaned against the shower wall, his body warming slowly. Eventually he started washing his hair, smiling dreamily when the scalding water hit his aching neck muscles. He finished up his shower after he washed his body and turned the water off.

Kabuto had learned to get up extra early or Sasuke would use up all the hot water, and cold showers just seemed to make Kabuto grumpy throughout the day. However, if the Uchiha did this he was punished by Orochimaru. Kabuto found it amusing, perched in a tree, watching Sasuke struggle through his extra hours of his grueling training. If the medic was caught in the tree, grinning at the exhuasted dark headed boy, Orochimaru would send him in his stone burrow to do more paperwork. There was one comment that the snake lord could make that sent Kabuto stomping off to his room like a child. The comment was a simple statement: "Don't you have some paperwork that needs to be done?"The silver haired medic tried to avoid this comment at all costs. Just hearing the first words of the sentence made him so angry and frustrated.

He sighed to himself as he pulled back the shower curtain. The hot steam rushing out from behind the vynal blanket and up towards the ceiling, only to disappear right before Kabuto's deep eyes. The medic ninja wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped over to his sink. The mirror above the porcelan bowel was foggy and clouded. Kabuto could see nothing but the smeared color of his hair and skin, but this was ok. Kabuto knew what he looked like. His own physical appearance was something he had memorized long ago, from the tips of his silver hair to the cells on the soles of his feet. He knew it all. Mirrors ment nothing to him. He could still smell the scent of his shampoo lingering in the air, and he could feel every stray drop of water running down his back. His hair was strung out over his back, shoulders, and chest. His bangs hung low over his eyes, glistening with the bright lighting of the bathroom.

He took his toothbrush from a cup next to the sink. He, then, picked up a large tube with toothpaste in it. His toothpaste was blood red, hot, cinnomon flavored. He liked the lingering taste it left in his mouth. He squirt the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, he could already feel the hot cinnomon burning his tounge. He placed the toothpaste tube down on the sink where he had got it and resumed with brushing his teeth. Once he was through and he had rinsed out his mouth and washed off his toothbrush, he opened the bathroom door stepping out of the steaming room. He was in a good mood, but when he stepped out of the room to see Uchiha Sasuke sitting on his bed, his mood soon changed. A scowl formed on his lips as he gazed at Sasuke wondering what the brat could want.

Sasuke looked up to see the towl clad medic ninja and stood up. "I was wondring when you were going to come out of there. Orochimaru said he would like to see you in his office...as soon as you are dressed." Sasuke grinned as he walked past Kabuto.

"Fine then, tell Orochimaru that I will be there in a short time." Kabuto replied walking over to his dresser trying to sound happy with the boy.

"I'm not your messenger, do it yourself." Sasuke replied in a low voice reaching out for the door knob and inching Kabuto's wooden door opened.

Swift as sound itself, Kabuto was in front of Sasuke. Kabuto placed his fist upon the door, slamming it shut before grabbing hold of Sasuke's shirt collar. The medic glared at Sasuke, dead in the eyes, lifting him to his face.

"All I ask...is that you tell Orochimaru-sama one simple thing for me...that is all. You don't have to go and get a tone like that. You would find it wise not to anger me...my rage can be just as fierce as Orochimaru's...It wouldn't bother me, to kill you, right here, right now...not one bit. Now will you reconsider your reply? Or do I have to get angry?" Kabuto said in a deadly whisper. A menacing look flashing through his eyes, and it was clear to Sasuke that Kabuto meant every word he just said.

Sasuke glared back at Kabuto for a moment, but only for a moment as Kabuto tightened his grip around Sasuke's shirt. The dark headed nin soon submitted to Kabuto's threat,"Fine..." he replied.

Before Kabuto let him go a devilish grin spread across his lips. "Oh and one more thing Sasuke-_kun,"_ Kabuto snapped."You would find it in your best intrest not to mention our little chit chat to Orochimaru...or I can make your life so horrible, you can't even begin to comprehend...all the things I can do." The silver haired ninja was satisfied when he saw Sasuke swallow a lump in his throat and chucked him to the ground.

Sasuke back up and went far around Kabuto, who had just made his way back over to his dresser to get dressed. Kabuto kept his back turned to the Sharingan nin the whole time he was still in his room. As soon as Kabuto heard the click of his doorknob, he threw some clothes over to his bed. His normal everyday outfit, nothing special. He dropped the towel from around his waist and began to get dressed.

As soon as Kabuto was back into the safety of his clothing, he strode over to his bedside table. He ran his fingers through his hair, checking for knots. He had found none so he picked up his small hair tie and pulled his hair back into a small ponytail, leaving his banges to hang loosely on the sides. Kabuto then picked up his circular glasses and dropped them to rest on the bridge of his nose. These glasses proved to be such a great asset to his attire. Providing him with a bookish, innocent look and protection for his eyes. They were simply perfect for decieving anyone...well...anyone who didn't already know that he sided with Orochimaru. Kabuto grinned, they were so brilliant in their own little way, as long as he didn't let the glass shatter.

Afterwards, Kabuto wrapped up the bottom of his right thigh in bandages before strapping his shuriken pouch to him; then, he attached his kunai pouch to the back of his pants. He slid on his steel plated, fingerless gloves and then put on his shoes. He took one last look around his cold room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything before turning to go out the door. It saddened him to know that in just a few hours he'd be back in here, pouring over all that paperwork that got him frustrated every night. Kabuto wondered why he even tortured himself like this. But it was best that he hid his secrets from everyone...even the ones that managed to trust him most. Kabuto turned away from his stone keep and into the cold and dusty halls making his way to his master's office.

**For some reason the ruler on the edit/preview thing doesn't want to work and it won't show up. So how was that? And tell me what you think about turning this into a horror story. I'll find someway to do it.**


	3. A Forced Decision

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 3_

A Forced Decision

**All right, third chapter. This one is a little sad. Since I had some peoples agree with me on making this thing a horror, then I will. This is going to be so cool. Nothing better then a good horror story, am I right?**

Kabuto made his way down the dark and damp hallways, the 'clip-clop' of his shoes echoing off the wall around him. _I hope that those bandages held out_; _I didn't bring any of my supplies with me. _Kabuto thought listening to the dripping of water off in the distance, the ground had soaked up the rain water from the night before. Now the water was slowly dripping into the underground tunnels of Orochimaru's compound. Kabuto noticed that some of the candles, the only light source down in the cave, were out, the bases of the candle holders were filled with ground water. Kabuto sighed as he walked on towards Orochimaru's office. The snake's office was always so far away, his bedroom was close to Kabuto's just in case of a medical emergency. The winding stone tunnels would confuse a newcomer, but luckily for Kabuto, he had lived here for some time now. There was like a permanent map burned in the back of the medic's mind. The dust that loomed in the air tingled Kabuto's nose as he neared the doors he so dreaded to go through.

Everytime Kabuto was called to his master's office in the past, it was never a pleasent trip. Kabuto would always leave with a big scowl across his face, he always got stuck doing Orochimaru's dirty work. Kabuto thought about it a long time ago and it occured to him that he does just about everything here. He was a servant, he would tell himself, but he never could remember agreeing to any cleaning jobs. The medic nin grimaced, such a hard life he lived. He always seemed to be doing some kind of expiriment on a person, so he was pretty much use to the screaming, begging, blood, and the lingering stenches of sickness and death. In the catacombs below the ones where Orochimaru and Kabuto lived were rock lined cells. The doors were iron bars, blood splattered against the wall where test subjects had commited suicide so they wouldn't be tortured. Down there, Kabuto was feared by all. The people who lived in those cells always knew that when Kabuto strode the hall outside their iron and rock keeps that it meant another test, another death.

This of course wasn't something Kabuto enjoyed doing. He admitted to himself that he did have some kind of sick pleasure: watching people pass from the light to the darkness, from life to death, drawing their last quivering breath. At that moment, the precise time that all their bodily functions would stop, Kabuto would always find himself smiling. He'd curse himself for it, as stated before, it wasn't something he enjoyed doing, it was something he was forced to do. Still, that didnt' explain the excitment he got from watching people pass on.

The silver haired ninja stood in front of Orochimaru's office doors, two large, wooden doors with snakes carved in them for decoration. Behind Kabuto, there were a few sound ninja leading a small child down a staircase that was concealed in the dark shadows. The small girl looked no more then eight years old, bound and gagged, her muffled cries somehow stumbled to Kabuto's ears. A sudden sadness swept over Kabuto as he listened to the little girl cry out for his help. What made his feelings intensify was knowing that in a few more days that child would probably be his next test subject. Kabuto didn't know why Orochimaru wanted him to expiriment on children, it is one of the hardest tasks Kabuto has to accomplish. He's expirimented on three in the past, and that was enough to last him a life time.

Kabuto would always tell the children that they were sick and they didn't know it, and he was going to make them all better. They would smile up at him, their eyes full of trust, but they didn't know any better. The medic would inject their tiny arms with some unknown substance that his master wanted tested, not even Kabuto knew what was in the syringe. The snake lord had scientists that did all the chemical work. They'd bring the vial to Orochimaru, and, in turn, Orochimaru would give it to Kabuto and tell the medic which prisoner he wanted it tested on. Kabuto would stand over the children with a clipboard and a pen in his hand. He had to take notes on every little thing that happened to the child's body. The little ones would squeak,"Will I get better? Will I get to see mommy again? Where will I go after this." Kabuto would find himself facing away from the child clutching his heart where a pain of sadness would start, then shoot through the rest of his body like senbon. The medic would turn to the childern, place a hand on their small cold cheeks and reply,"You'll go to a better place..." The child would smile up at him before drawing their last breath. This time Kabuto would feel no pleasure of watching a person pass on. He would scribble down the last of the notes on the paper attached to the clipboard: _Unknown Drug A, test failed, test subject: 8-10 year old child, deceased._ He despised those last words, but it was the same on all the papers he had ever documented scribbled in red ink, the same color as the blood that would fall from the childrens lips. Two of the expiriments failed, the last one resulted in some kind of monster that doesn't even look human. That monster now hangs in the isolation room. It is shakled to the wall in thick heavy chains. Sometimes Kabuto can hear its saddening moans at night, and hearing that is even enough to make him cry, knowing that he is the one who created the creature, it was all his fault.

Kabuto shook the thoughts out of his mind as the muffled cries from the girl ceased. He heard the slamming of a iron door, knowing that the child had just been locked away. The medic reach out his hands to open the door, but before he could place a hand on the doorknob, the wooden slabs opened themselves. Out stepped Sasuke; the Sharingan ninja went passed Kabuto really fast, careful not to make eye contact. Kabuto scowled as he let the brat pass; he walked in his master's office. "You asked to see me Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as he closed the doors, leaving only he and his master in the darkness. The dark was broke by a small candle sitting in the corner, the orange flame wiggled sickly on the wick, the light reflecting off of Kabuto's circular glasses.

"Ahh, yess.." Orochimaru hissed his yellow eyes could be seen sitting in his chair,"I have something I need to ask you.."

Kabuto nodded as he stepped forward in front of his master, standing only a few steps away from his chair. "And what would that be?" Kabuto asked casually, he knew Orochimaru wouldn't mind his tone of voice.

"I have been observing you lately Kabuto, you work yourself to the point of exhuastion. I'm becoming quite...concerned about you. I thought, since you were a doctor, you'd take better care of yourself, but it seems that you've surprised me once again. So, at this point I have come to a conclusion. I will allow you one assistant...What do you think?" the snake lord stated.

_That was pretty straightforward_ Kabuto thought to himself. The medic played this idea over in his head. "Orochimaru-sama, I don't think I need one, I can do everything just fine." Kabuto replied trying not to sound like he was countering his master's decision.

"Oh come now Kabuto...you're being a stubborn brat. Have you seen yourself lately. You look horrible. Kabuto, if you keep this up you're going to have dark circles around your eyes like that Sand shinobi, Gaara. Now, I've asked you nicely, but it appears I'm going to have to persuade you the hard way." Orochimaru snapped, his eyes flashing menacingly in the much too dim light.

Suddenly something wet wrapped itself around Kabuto's neck. The medic was swept forward to Orochimaru, realizing that it was his master's tounge that was constricting him. He could feel the siliva seep into his shirt collar as he stopped only inches away from his master's face, the bones in his legs aching as he was brought to his knees by the force. The tounge was around his neck so tightly that Kabuto felt like his head was going to explode, he couldn't breath!

"Now, Kabuto, I order you to take on an assistant. But, because you do so much for me I'm going to let you choose." Orochimaru said nicely to Kabuto, who was now gasping for breath like a fish out of water. The tip of Orochimaru's tounge pushed the medic's face upwards, forcing him to make eye contact with the evil snake. "Got any ideas?"

Kabuto tried to answer, really he did, but it felt like his lungs were going to burst. His color was slowly fading as his eyes started to roll back into his head. His lungs were crying out for oxygen, but no matter how deeply he gasped none would come. His heart was racing and if Orochimaru constricted him any tighter his neck would break. Suddenly his mind stopped functioning properly and the only thought that ran through it now was to free himself from this bind. His hands flew up to grasp his master's tounge in hopes of pulling it off so he could get some air. But Orochimaru only extended it more to wrap his arms to his torso, in turn, pulling tighter around his neck. All Kabuto saw was the smile on Orochimaru's face as he pulled him into complete submission.

"A..a...ai..air...air!" Kabuto squeaked out with the only breath left in him soon he would faint.

Orochimaru scowled as he threw Kabuto with his tounge. Kabuto smacked the stone floor, taking in large gulps of dusty oxygen. He lay there, for about five minutes just breathing, regaining himself. He could still feel the pressure on his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Orochimaru was getting tired of waiting,"Well!" he shouted out to his servant.

Kabuto shakily got up and fixed his glasses on his nose. Taking in one deep breath Kabuto said,"There was...a little girl who was delivered to the cells not too long ago, I wish for her to be my assistant." The medic practically pleaded; he never wanted to expiriment on that child, or any other for that matter.

Orochimaru raised a brow at the Yakushi boy. "A child? Kabuto, I thought that children got on your nerves!"

"I..well..I shall teach her my medical skills as well, so one day she too will be able to serve you, and it's best to start young right?" Kabuto asked making a very good point.

The snake lord thought for a moment before deciding,"Very well then, go get her, and bring her to me."

**This one is longer then I expected it to be, but oh well. I think it is good. Tell me what you think. Oh sorry if Kabuto didn't fit his character in this chapter, but c'mon, even he has to have a soft spot somewhere. Plus, doing that to children is sad. He's human too. It's all Orochimaru's fault! Making Kabuto be bad like that! Grr you Oro! Can't you see that you hurt poor Kabuto!**


	4. Chiyori

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 4_

Chiyori

**I wonder why the line thing won't work? Oh well, I guess using the bold font isn't that bad. All right peeps. I'm feeling better, had one of those 24 hour things, and I just needed some rest. This chapter is dedicated to Anniepopokios because her stories are awesome and she gave me a really long review on the last chapter. You rock! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel happy and inspires me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: EmptyCocaColaCan does not own Naruto.**

Kabuto nodded in a somewhat respectful way to his snakey master before turning to leave. Orochimaru was quiet the whole time, and all Kabuto could hear was his own heart beat in his chest, still returning to normal after his little ordeal. He turned the knob on the snake engraved door and exited the room that he loathed. _Everytime I go in there, something like that always happens. I wonder if the Uchiha told Orochimaru about our little 'chat' and that was Orochimaru punishing me for it...hmm..I'll have to ask Sasuke about it sometime._ Kabuto cleared his throat bringing his hand up to meet his neck. He could still feel Orochimaru's siliva on his clothing. Kabuto frowned feeling the goo coat his once clean skin.

Kabuto was once again out in the cold, damp halls, candles guiding his every step. Just across the corridor was the staircase that led down to the cells. Those shadowy cells, heavy with the stench of rotting flesh, fresh blood, sickness, and decay. Over two hundred cells were cramped up in the underground corridors; each cell could hold a maximum of five people, and everyone of them were full. Everyone and anyone who was in the cell hall could hear the moaning and groaning of the monster who inhabited the cell at the main back of the catacomb: cell number 000.

The medic had had a hard time coping with the fact that he created that creature. It's flesh was rotting and decaying away, blood splattered it's whole body. It still had it's human shape except it crawled around on all fours. It's muscles were always convulsing in spasms all over it's body; always twitching, no, these spasms were too great to be called twitching. All of its nails had grown out long and sharp, and it's teeth were like razor blades. It's mouth had protruded outwards and it's backbone would stick completely out of it's back when it would hunch over. It was absoloutly horrifying. Kabuto would hang his head low when someone would comment on it and whisper,"That use to be a child..."

Sadly, for the silver haired medic, there was nothing he could do to help it. The monster would only eat meat, and Orochimaru warned anyone who came within ten feet of the door, even though it was chained up, no one was entirly sure of what it could do. Kabuto had no idea why they had to keep it alive, but he really didn't like to talk about it. The silver haired nin finally made it to the staircase where two sound ninja were guarding the entry way. The guards didn't say anything to the medic, knowing that Kabuto always had access to this area.

"Excuse me," Kabuto said to one of the sound guards suddenly making him jump. Kabuto normally doesn't say anything to them. "There was a little girl brought in here a few minutes ago. Which cell was she placed in?"

The guard pulled out a key ring that just had one large key on it. This one key was used for all the cells except 000. That cell key was kept on Orochimaru's person at all times. The guard placed the key in Kabuto's outstretched hand,"The kid was placed in cell number 105" the sound nin said sternly.

Kabuto nodded a silent 'thank you' before progressing his way down the stone stairs. The inhabitants of the cells quitened down and backed up against the filthy walls their clothing was hanging in tatters around their bodies. Their eyes grew larger behind their iron cage as they watched the medic walk down the hall in front of them. Everyone in each cell would sigh in relief when Kabuto passed.

The medic nin continued his way down the long halls, the people afraid to say a word to him for fear that they would be next. It wasn't long until he came to a stop at cell 105. He gazed inside the cell, looking for the child. He saw three adults huddled in a corner and playing what looked like tik tak toe on the ground below them using rocks to draw on the stones. Kabuto frowned not seeing the child until he directed his gaze to the corner to his left. Leaning against the bars of the cell was a small child. She had long black hair and was dressed in a shirt that was way too big for her (it was so big it drug the ground a few inches behind her when she walked). Her shirt was filthy and so was her face and arms. She had a deep sad look in bright emerald eyes.

When the adults noticed Kabuto they stopped what they were doing and hid in the main back of the small room, back in the shadows. The little girl just looked up at Kabuto curiously. Kabuto smiled at her, trying to put on a happy face. He put his hands together to form the tiger seal.

"Dispell," Kabuto said and a small tag over the key hole on the cell door burned into small embers. The orange embers landed on the ground and turned to grey ash. Afterwards, Kabuto placed the key in the hole and turned it to the right. He heard a small click and removed the key, pulling open the cell door. The adults only tried to push back farther as the barred door swung outwards; however, the child took a few steps back so Kabuto could come in. Kabuto was happy that she was at least behaved, she acted better then the adults in this place, but that was just because she didn't know what Kabuto did to the people here. Kabuto never planned on telling her either. He reach out his hand gesturing for her to take it.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you..." he whispered to her, keeping his smile on his face.

The green eyed girl reach out her small hand and placed it in Kabuto's hand. Kabuto grasped her hand gently and led her out of the prison. All of the other prisoners awed and ooed at the small girl wondering what kind of evil will befall her. He let her hand go as soon as she was out of the jail cell so he could swing the door shut, lock it back up, and place another tag over the key hole. As Kabuto was doing this the little girl latched herself to Kabuto's leg. Off in the distance Kabuto could hear the monster screaming and wailing, banging on the stone door that held it in, it must have frightened her. The medic shrugged, the girl came up to his waist in height, her fingers clenching Kabuto's pants around his knee. Completing his task of retrieving his new assistant he walked off down the hall with the girl holding onto his pantleg.

He placed his hand gently behind the girl's head to lead her up the staircase, Kabuto listened to her quivering breath and the sound of her bare feet hitting the stone floor. He sighed thinking _Boy...what have you gotten yourself into this time..._

"M..mister?" the girls soft scared voice whispered,"Where are we going?"

Kabuto smiled down at her as they reach the top of the stairs, quickly placing the cell hall key back in the guard's hand. "We are going to see my...boss, and discuss where you are going to stay here." the medic replied. "If he allows it, then I'm going to train you to be a medical ninja."

"R...really!" the girl exclaimed,"I'm Ryuusei Chiyori, what's your name?" She had let go of his leg and was now walking beside him, trying to keep up with his steps, feeling completely safe and content.

"Me, I'm Yakushi Kabuto," Kabuto said as they continued with their short walk down the damp stone hall to Orochimaru's office.

Her smile grew as she beamed up at him,"Kabuto-sensei!" she said as she latched on to his leg again just about knocking him over.

"Please don't do that..." Kabuto said regaining his balance.

She quickly let go a flush spreading across her face,"Sorry.." she muttered feeling highly embarassed.

Kabuto waved his hand,"It's okay..." he stated as he came to a stop at Orochimaru's snake engraved doors. He bent down on one knee in front of her and took her shoulders, looking at her seriously,"Listen, when we go in here, I want you to show as much respect as possible. No talking unless your being spoken to, no uneccesary movments, don't touch anything, and stay close to me at all times, got it Chiyori?"

She looked back at him wide eyed and nodded as he continued,"I'll do all the talking, you stay quiet unless Orochimaru-sama speaks directly to you. If so you answer his questions honestly, and make sure you watch you're tone of voice." She nodded again, quieting down, her body somewhat shaking of fear, not knowing what kind of person lies beyond those large double doors.

Kabuto sighed as he stood up, releasing her shoulders and straightening his clothing. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose, the orange lights of the candles reflecting off the lenses. "Ok," he stated putting his hands over the door knobs," here we go." He twisted the door handle and pushed the door open, the two of them stepping into the darkness of the snake lord's room.

**Okie, there we go. This is slowly turning into a horror thing. It'll get better as we go! I'm glad you all like this story, and remember, if you all have any ideas, I'm open for sugguestions! Except I don't plan on making this into a love story in any way. So no love ideas. This is going to be pure horror. I'm just stating the love thing because someone sugguested making Sakura Kabuto's assistant. And, although that is a really good idea, I just can't see Kabuto and Sakura together...it's really hard to picture.**


	5. The Horror Begins

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 5_

The Horror Begins

**Ok, sorry this took so long. I got a new videogame and it is hard for me to pull myself away from it. I kinda did this in a hurry because I'm waaaay behind on getting the chapters out to all my readers. If you read my other story _Dragonflies and Beetles_ I'm sorry it is taking so long for the next chapter, I'm trying to think of something exciting for it but it isn't working. I feel so terrible on being so slow. Please will you all forgive me! -gets down on knees and begs- pleeeease forgive me! I promise these will start coming out faster. **

**NOTE: Ok, I replaced the old chapter 5 with this new and better version. I just went back and added some details here and there to sections of the chapter that screamed out "Boring!" the most. Hopefully it is better to you all who have already read it. I think I helped it a bit. It doesn't seem so rushed now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..**

Kabuto put his hand gently on the back of the small girl's head, leading her into his master's office. Kabuto, having lived here for a long time, was use to the usual dimness of the compound, but he could feel the little girl tense up when she realized she could see nothing but a small ember in the far corner of the room. The small flame cast its frail light over containers that lined the shelves of a small rotting bookcase. Inside these containers were dead snakes of all different species being preserved in a liquid. The air smelled moist and it stuck to the pair's skin as they progressed to the center of the room where Orochimaru sat in his high-backed chair waiting their arrival. Off in the corner they could hear the drip of water into a puddle that had collected on the stone floor.

Although Kabuto usually doesn't bow to his master, like he should, he wanted to show Chiyori just how to address Lord Orochimaru. When the silver haired medic was in the center of the room he dropped to one knee and lowered his head.

"I have brought the girl, Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto said polietly keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He glanced up at Chiyori who was just standing there shaking. He brought up his left hand and pushed down on the small girl's shoulder, forcing her down on her knees. "Be poliet Chiyori, this is your master as well..." Kabuto whispered to her.

Chiyori glanced over to him with her bright emerald eyes and nodded slightly her body still trembling.

Kabuto heard Orochimaru chuckle from his chair. "Ahh, I see, and what is your name little one?" the snake man hissed a wide grin forming on his lips exposing his sharp teeth.

Chiyori acted like she had turn to stone. Her whole body was shaking violently, a freezing chill sweeping across her. Her breaths were light and swift,"M..my..my..na.." she gasped her mouth unable to form the words.

Kabuto rose from his knees as a pale white hand motioned towards the space on his right. The medic walked over and soon his whole body was enveloped in the shadows, the light reflecting from the lenses of his glasses was the only thing that made him detectable in the cold room. Kabuto's movement had left the small black-haired girl alone, on her knees, only inches away from Orochimaru's seat. Orochimaru laughed again, but this one was more like a hiss from a deadly serpent.

"You really have your work cut out for you, eh, Kabuto? Are you sure on your decision." Orochimaru sneered, the grin never leaving his face.

"It's really up to you wether I get to keep her or not, isn't that right, Orochimaru-sama?" the medic replied slyly.

Orochimaru chuckled again,"That's true Kabuto, she doesn't look very strong to me...she probably wouldn't last two days in here." Kabuto laughed along.

Chiyori was on the ground, tears welling up in her eyes, listening to the two older men joke about her like she was something that could be disposed of, like trash. She stood up clenching her fists into balls, her eyes blazing. She not dared look at the snake man in the chair, but she made dead eye contact with Kabuto. Kabuto's body froze up, his laughing cut off completely. Sweat started forming on his face, the pupil's in his eyes shrinking as small as they could go, he was unable to break his eyes from the green fire that seemed to be raging in Chiyori's eyes. Orochimaru stopped chuckling too, curious as to what his right-hand man was doing. Kabuto's breathing became uneasy, he was now taking large breaths, filling his lungs to their capacity before exhaling. The medic soon found himself unable to move, like his whole body shut down, his limbs and torso numb. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Kabuto and he saw an image of a small boy's face. The smooth face of the child, slowly turning into a sickly being, in turn, the sick entity turned into a horrifying monster, whose eyes were full rage, pain, and terror.

"Ahhh!..." Kabuto screamed as his hands came up and grasped his head on both sides. The medic's breathing coming in short fast gasps as the sweat poured down his cheeks. He dropped his knees as the pains kept shooting through him, short bursts of the jolting pains happening only a few seconds apart. The medic kept both hands tightly grasping his head; his nails digging into his scalp as he screamed out in pain. He tried to heal himself, but he couldn't concentrate his chakra, all his efforts were in vain. It wasn't long until he crumpled over into a tight ball grasping his head, blood was starting to seep out of his head where his nails were digging in.

"Stop! Gah..." Kabuto begged," Orochi...maru...please!" The pains were so intense that it was maddening. The silver haired medic couldn't take it anymore, his pride torn as he begged for his master's help. There was nothing Kabuto could do. The jolts were so intense that he couldn't even focus his chakra correctly to heal or at least dull the pain.

It hit Orochimaru that Kabuto wasn't playing, if Kabuto was screaming and wailing in pain and begging for his help then he definately wasn't messing around. The snake lord stood and kicked Chiyori in the side of her head. The small child flew across the room, skid on the floor until she hit the wall, knocked unconsious but she was still breathing, somewhat.

"Thank..you..Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto breathed. He was trying to get up off the floor, but his arms and legs were shaking and his vision was blurred. The vision of the child transforming into a monster kept playing over and over in his head causing pain to shoot down his spine, like just that simple image was messing around with his nervous system, so he lay there until he could focus his chakra enough to heal himself. He lay there on the floor, running his healing chakra down his nervous system a warm, comfortable feeling set in him as he attempted to raise again. He managed to get to his knees without much difficulty as he finished healing the nerves in his legs and feet.

Orochimaru glared at Chiyori before turning back to his struggling servant. "You know Kabuto, you can go back on your decision..." he hissed watching the silver haired medic as he stood with the aid of the snake's chair, Kabuto's legs somewhat shaking his breaths quivering.

"I think, I might..." Kabuto huffed pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru stated walking back over to his chair," I want you to run some tests on her and find out just what she is capable of."

The medic mentally sighed before replying to Orochimaru with his fake smile plastered on his face,"Yes, sir, I would like to know myself."

"I'm glad you agree with me," the snake Sanin replied nodding his head and sitting back down. "First I want you to get that girl out of my sight, after you do that make my lunch, I'm hungry."

He nodded, anything to get him out of this room for a while. The medic eyed Orochimaru's arms curious if the bandages were holding out. While Kabuto was standing there he might as well check, the medic pushed Orochimaru's sleeves up his arms to check the bandages he had applied the night before. All seemed fine, just a few spots of red here and there. "Is the salve working, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked pulling his master's sleeves back down.

"It is working quite nicely Kabuto, the best you've done yet I must say." Orochimaru stated. This _was_ Kabuto's best medicine; although, he could still feel the stinging, but he couldn't expect Kabuto to be able to quiet the pain completely. It would always be there, but he'd always have his loyal medic there to numb the pain when it got out of control.

Kabuto smiled and bowed his head to his snakey master. The medic nin strode over to the lump on the floor that was Chiyori, and bent down to survey the damage done. First he checked if she still had a pulse before looking for any fractures. He put his middle and index finger up to the girl's throat and felt a small beating in her arteries. Afterwards he felt around her small body for any broken bones: her head, ribs, arms, legs, hands, feet, and spine; nothing appeared to be out of place. The side of her face was swollen where Orochimaru had kicked her, but that could easily be taken care of, nothing to worry about. After his small inspection he lifted her from the stone floor, cradling her in his arms, and began to turn the door knob to exit the room.

"Kabuto, don't forget my lunch!" the snake said from the shadows grinning.

The said ninja turned one last time before exiting the room," I won't, it's the first thing I do after I get her to the medical lab." Orochimaru nodded and Kabuto left the room. Carrying the small girl to the nearest lab wasn't a very hard task, she was out cold so all he had to do was place her on the bed inside and lock the door on his way out. It was a small trip down the winding halls from his master's office. He heard the sound of his sandles making contact with the floor. The scuffing sound would then bounce off the stone walls and echo down the halls, ending who knows where. As he passed some of the wooden doors in the halls he heard voices chattering over daily events and the recent weather. Bringing the subject of weather to Kabuto's mind had him curious. _There has been some strange weather patterns here lately. It is usually very sunny here, all it's done is rain._ It was weird that all it has done is rain. Otogakure normally had very fair weather: bright sunshine, spotty clouds here and there, and a nice cool breeze that blew every now and then. Chances of rain here in the Sound nation were normally very low.

Kabuto shrugged it off and continued on his way, alert to all the sounds in the cave. He supposed he was still a little jumpy after what had happend, and he still didn't fully understand it. The phenomenon happend so suddenly that Kabuto was completely unprepared. The pain was so intense that it caused him to lose complete focus of his chakra energy, he had to ask, no, beg for his master's help. His pride was definately shattered, that was for sure. Pride was such an odd thing; no one knows that they pride theirselves over something until it is broken. Obviously the medic prided himself for never needing help with anything he did. Which brought him to wonder why he had even accepted an assistant anyway. Orochimaru had ordered him to, but Kabuto could have sweet talked his master, like he has hundreds of times before, into a reasoning that he didn't need one. He wouldn't be so tired all the time if there wasn't so much to do around here, and all the files he has to keep up with: inventory of medical supplies, medical files on every servant of Orochimaru, he was updating everything constantly. The papers never seem to end. But, it was funny how Kabuto could always seem to get his master to see his way of thinking. A few simple statments of a few forgotten facts could wane a plan over to the way that suited Kabuto the best. It was an easy task to accomplish since he was Orochimaru's favorite. Kabuto grinned _I guess I pride myself in that too. _

Again, Kabuto pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he reach a wooden door at the end of a very narrow hall. He twisted the door knob and walked in. Inside the cold room it looked like a regular doctor's office, having a desk, a sink, and a bed. Above the sink there was a cabinet where Kabuto kept many medicines and other first aid equipment. The room had the usual creepy feel of the rest of Orochimaru's underground burrow, decorated with half melted candles. Kabuto couldn't help the lighting problem thought, if he needed more light he just lit more candles. He placed the girl on the bed and pulled the thin white sheet up over her body, leaving only her head visible. He sighed seeing the whelp on her cheek had only swollen more on his trip down the hall, so he walked over to the cabinet above the sink and got out a heat pack. He broke the small white package and it immediately started to give off warmth. He rolled it around in his hands a bit more before placing it beside Chiyori's face, tilting her head over to lean on the warm pack.

"That should last for a little while, now I must get Orochimaru-sama's lunch..." Kabuto said to himself as he turned, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and walked out of the room. Turning around before making his trip to the kitchen he pushed in a button on the outside doorknob and heard a click. He wanted to make sure she stayed in the medical room. Whatever happend to him he didn't want happening to anyone else.

He then started his way down the hallway towards the small kitchen, he could still feel a slight tingle in his nerves and small flashes of the child monster in his head. _Why would I start thinking such things? It's incredibly odd...How could a small child, who probably isn't even over eight years old, effect my mind and nerves like that? She probably doesn't even know the simplest of jutsus._ _How?_ Kabuto trailed off in his thoughts once again.

**Sorry if it still sucks, this isn't a very exciting chapter, but I assure you it will get better as we go. The beginnings of stories always start out slow for me and get better as I get into the middle.**

**Oh, one other thing, school starts for me on Monday so production might slow a little from there on out. I'm gonna be a 11th grader this year. **

**Oh yeah, I want to give a big thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me some really great ideas for this story. I want your all's names to be known: Anniepopokios and Sephielya J. Maxwell. You all rock! Thanks to you two this story will progress much faster.**


	6. Sickness in the kitchen

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 6_

Sickness in the kitchen

**Sorry it has been so long. School has been murder on my time, I'm too tired to do anything anymore. But, I am on Thanksgiving break and now I have time to work on this thing, so here is chapter 6. I tried to make this one good because of all the time I have taken on typing it, you readers deserve it. So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: ECCC does not own Naruto...**

Kabuto continued his way down the winding halls of Orochimaru's compound, slowly making his way toward the kitchen. The medic wasn't real sure what Orochimaru would want for lunch since he hadn't really requested anything in particular. If Kabuto would make something that Orochimaru didn't want at that moment in time, the snake would throw it on the ground and ask the silver haired boy to make something else. _Well_ Kabuto thought _at least when he does that he tells me what he wants._ Kabuto mentally sighed. Sometimes the Sannin could be so vague then expect people to know what he was talking about; it had always been that way.

The silver haired boy was finally making his last turn in the final hallway; he could see the light of the small kitchen, and Kabuto suspected that someone was already in there. "I hope they haven't made a mess; I'm really not in the mood to clean anything up right now." Kabuto mumbled to himself.

As the medic came nearer to the door he heard the faint clattering of pots and pans. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the suspicious noises as he peeked around the corner. Everything seemed normal, but then he saw Orochimaru in the corner. Kabuto was extremely confused, so he frowned and made his way into the kitchen.

"Orochimaru-sama, I was going to fix you something. You don't have to be up..." Kabuto said as he walked up to the snake lord. Kabuto waited behind him for some time, but there never came a reply. "Umm..." Kabuto started before he was cut off by his master's raspy voice.

"Ka...buto..." Orochimaru breathed," I feel so feverish..."

The said ninja's eyes widened. "Here, come with me, lets get you to-"

"No..., Kabuto...I need you to help me...I feel so sick." Orochimaru repeated.

"I know, sir, if you would," Kabuto said gently placing his hand on his master's shoulder. Orochimaru felt sweaty, he was breathing heavily. Kabuto gasped,"Orochimaru-sama, please come with me. I need you to lay down. I-"

"Kabuto..." the snake lord breathed; the room got darker. The medic swallowed hard, noticing the lighting change. The room just got creepier buy the minute.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru repeated with his back still turned to his medic, who was growing extremely worried.

"Orochimaru-sama, please...be reasonable." Kabuto pleaded. Kabuto could feel how hot Orochimaru was, and it wasn't good.

Finally, the snake started to turn around. Kabuto took a step back, releasing his grip on his master's shoulder. Orochimaru's hair covered his face. Suddenly, Kabuto's body stiffened up with the sight he saw. The medic has his eyes fixated on one of his master's glowing yellow eyes; in the snake's eye you could see madness and sickness. Just to make things creepier, Orochimaru was...smiling? Yes, the medic could see his master's sharp, white fangs through the locks of hair blocking the rest of his face. The silver haired boy tried to take a step back, but it felt like two ton weights were tied to his feet and he couldn't move; he couldn't even move his arms. Kabuto was shaking, it was easy to see, and his breath was quivering. The room got so dark that all the medic could see was Orochimaru's glowing yellow eyes and the outline of his body.

Kabuto watched the outline move towards him, closer and closer until he felt his master's breath on his face.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru hissed out," help me Kabuto...my Kabuto..."

Kabuto tried to speak, but it was impossible. He felt something cold and slimey run up his legs and wrap around his torso.

"Don't...tell me the disease is spreading to you...my Kabuto..." Orochimaru breathed into his servant's face. "Can you feel it Kabuto...the sickness...the death..."

Kabuto tried to scream, but nothing would come out. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move.

"You want to run, don't you my Kabuto..?" Orochimaru's voice turned from sick and raspy into a young females. Kabuto watched his master's piercing yellow eyes turn into an eerie glowing emerald green.

_Chiyori?_ Kabuto thought, he really didn't understand what was happening, he just wanted to get away, as fast as his feet could take him.

"You're afraid, aren't you my Kabuto?" the voice continued, the medic felt a clammy hand caress his cheek. "You want someone to save you, don't you? Your cherished master maybe? Well, the little kids wanted to get away too. You lied to them Kabuto, you killed them Kabuto, and..." the female's voice turned into that of the monster in the cell,"...we can't forgive you for that Kabuto! We can't forgive you!!"

The hand clenched Kabuto's cheek, nails digging into his flesh. "You promised us Kabuto! You promised us! That we would see our mommy's again!! You promised!!" the voice grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the medic felt the hand leave his face. When the hand was raised again, in its grasp was a syringe filled with a glowing green chemical.

"How would you like a taste of your own medicine, Kabuto?" The voice said drawing back the syringe. Just before the needle was shoved into Kabuto's neck...Kabuto's eyes shot open.

The medic was sweating and breathing heavily, his heart pumping fast, and the first thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes. Kabuto screamed and tried to back up away from them, but he was against a cabinet in the kitchen. Kabuto was then silenced by his master's attempt to place his bandaged hand over his servants mouth. The silver haired boy focused his sight onto his master as tears stung the back of his eyes, he was fighting not to let them show, but the salty water formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru said, his voice sounded normal," what happened to you? You've been out for an hour."

The said ninja glanced around the room, everything seemed normal, as Orochimaru removed his hand from his servants mouth.

"B..bad dream...I guess.." Kabuto stuttered out, trying to calm himself by placing a hand over his chest.

"Kabuto, I seriously think something is wrong with you..." Orochimaru began before he was interrupted.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, but have you seen Chiyori?" Kabuto asked quickly, the terrified look still plain in his eyes.

"The girl? I haven't seen her. I assumed she was still in your examination room." Orochimaru answered.

Kabuto jumped up, staggering over but eventually regaining his footing. "We need to find her!" Kabuto blurted out as he took off in a sprint out of the kitchen and towards the room he had locked Chiyori in, Orochimaru followed, one step behind.

"What has gotten into you, boy?" Orochimaru asked as they rounded the last turn toward the room.

"I had this nightmare...and I just-" Kabuto stopped talking completely as he skidded to a halt in front of his examination room door, or what was left of it. The door had been blown away, just little pieces of it hung onto the hinges on the wall. Orochimaru was speechless as well. The Yakushi ducked his head and stepped into the room, Chiyori was nowhere to be found...

**Again, sorry it took so long. I just feel like I should keep apologizing to you all. I'll try to get a couple more chapters out over Thanksgiving break(I get a week off). So like always, tell me if this chapter pleased you. **


	7. The First Assignment

**The Inferior of an Inferior**

_Chapter: 7_

The First Assignment

**Alright, finally, sorry it is taking so long. School occupies most of my time, I hope you all understand. Please forgive me. Well anyway I finally got this chapter up, I'm so proud of myself. Yeah, don't expect me to get these out quickly, I have homework every night! I think there was one night all last month that I had no homework. Needless to say I caught up on some much needed sleep. lol. Well I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ECCC does not own Naruto. **

Kabuto continued to look around the room. His papers were strewn all over the floor; there was medicine bottles of all kinds smashed and broken, their contents spilt on the floor and walls; the hospital bed that Chiyori had been in was turned to the side, the sheets were bloodstained and wadded up in the corner of the room.

_Chiyori done this..?_ Kabuto thought.

The silver-haired medic turned to look at his master, who, too, was speechless. Orochimaru's golden eyes were surveying the room carefully. "Kabuto…" Orochimaru said finally," that girl truly has some sort of hidden power, and, with the way you have been acting lately, that only confirms my suspicions. Find her. Keep your eyes on her at all times. The last thing I need is to lose you to some foolish little girl."

At about the same time that the Sannin finished speaking, a small yawn was heard from behind the two men. The boy and his master both turned to see Chiyori rubbing her eyes and holding a small glass of water.

"Kabuto-sensei, what happened here?" her voice barely audible.

Orochimaru and Kabuto gazed back at each other in disbelief. How could this girl not know what happened? Hadn't she been the one who committed the offense? Orochimaru sighed and left the room.

"Chiyori…aren't you the one who done this? You were the only one in here, and I locked you in…" Kabuto asked, bending down on one knee and holding onto the girls shoulders, as if he was ready to shake her to death.

The frail girl just shook her head, her green eyes glowing innocently. "I left to get a drink of water…since you weren't here I went to find it myself." She stated, "The door wasn't locked…and I had no trouble opening it."

Kabuto let go of her and stood up, attempting to remember if he had actually locked the door. He was pretty certain that he did. He brought a hand up to his forehead and sighed restlessly. "The point is, Chiyori, is that you weren't even suppose to have left the room."

"I wouldn't have left, Kabuto-sensei, if your sink worked in here." Chiyori confirmed a hint of rebellion in her voice.

_That little brat! _Kabuto thought his ever-calm expression becoming something stern.

"I wasn't aware that you needed water, and don't you _ever _smart off to me again! As long as I'm your teacher you shall do as I say. I think I have just the assignment for you to keep your little nosey self busy while I clean up this mess!" Kabuto stated, his eyes narrowing and burrowing into hers. The medic started out the door," Come."

The green-eyed girl lowered her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she followed her sensei out of the demolished room.

After many twists and turns through the maze-like hall they came to Kabuto's own room. The medic opened the door and the two stepped in. His space was the same way it was as when he left it earlier after his confrontation with the Uchiha kid.

"I assume you know how to read and write." Kabuto said walking over to his desk and opening the top drawer. He pulled out some scrolls and a black ink pen and placed them on a desk. He, then, pulled out his chair and motioned for Chiyori to sit, not waiting for her to answer his question.

Chiyori sat down and looked at the scrolls in front of her. They were brand new, she could tell, and when she unrolled them they were blank. Kabuto walked over to a cabinet and flung the doors open. Chiyori's eyes went wide as she viewed the cabinet. There were little shelves in the tall cabinet each having a small label under them with one letter of the alphabet printed on it. The shelves had many scrolls on them already, and the girl already had a hunch of what she was suppose to do.

She gulped, her sensei's room was creepy, and it looked more like a chemistry lab than someone's bedroom. This dwelling wasn't going to make her task any easier. Kabuto's room was dark, only lit by a few candles here and there. His little 'lab' over in the corner had many beakers and flasks positioned over top of burners, heating liquids of different colors. The glass containers were situated a little higher over the flame than usual, probably to have the contents simmer for a long period of time and not get too hot. His room was unpleasantly cold and a little puddle of water had collected in the center of the room. The air tasted damp and it was so quiet that she could hear her own heart beat; at least, until the medic nin broke the silence by clearing his throat to get his inferior's attention.

Kabuto brought over a stack of small notebooks and sat them off to the side of the desk. The girl eyed them curiously.

"These are my lab books. Each entry has a title, so this task shouldn't be hard at all. You are to simply copy over each experiment onto a scroll, and then categorize it in my cabinet over there according to the first letter of the title name. Think that that is easy enough?" Kabuto began," One experiment per scroll and I don't want any errors on the scroll. There are tons of errors and changes in my data in the books, of course, but I only want the correct formulas and data wrote on the scrolls. Make one mistake and the scroll is useless; I want everything to be perfect, neat, and organized. Am I clear?"

Chiyori's bottom jaw dropped and her eyes grew big. There were at least fifty lab books there, and each book probably had fifty or more individual experiments in it.

"Kabuto-sensei, there are so many…" the black-haired girl began but she was quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear any whining. I didn't say anything about having them done today now did I? And I don't recall saying that you couldn't stop for a break every now and then. I just want them done sometime by the end of this month, which is at least three weeks away. If you work swiftly and diligently you will be able to finish in time. Next month I plan to start your medical training, but these experiments are important and need to be organized promptly." Kabuto finished turning to leave his room.

"Oh, and one more thing, please refrain from touching anything in my room. Most of the chemicals and drugs in here I have forgotten what they do; nevertheless, if you feel any burning sensations please come and seek me out so you don't wind up mutating into anything." Kabuto declared, smiling politely before stepping out his room and closing the door behind him.

_Now, while she is occupied, I shall gather Orochimaru-sama's lunch and tend to the mess in the infirmary _Kabuto thought, once again making his way to the kitchen.

A bit later the medic stopped in front of the kitchen entry. He was a bit reluctant to enter, recalling what had happened to him only a half hour earlier. Kabuto sucked in a deep breath and stepped through the door.He saw no one in the room, he sighed, relieved. He stepped over the counter and started making rice balls and tea. After he was done he placed all the rice balls neatly on a small wooden tray along with a pot of tea and a clean cup.

He proceeded out of the kitchen and set out to find his master with the wooden tray in hand. The first place he looked was in Orochimaru's bedroom, and of course, there laid the snake Sannin on his bed, resting, somewhat peacefully. The older Nin had taken his shirt off and the glow of the candle cast an orange glow over his pale, white skin. His coal black hair was strewn out over his cheek and the pillow. The thin, white sheets were pulled down to his waist, leaving his entire upper body exposed. His chest rose and fell gently.

This told Kabuto that he should probably come back later; it wasn't often that his master slept like this, calmly and undisturbed by his arms. Just as the medic turned to leave his master's chilling voice called out to him.

"Kabuto….?"

The said ninja smiled and shook his head slightly. "I will come back later if you'd like; although, I did bring lunch."

Orochimaru chuckled," Finally…come over here."

Kabuto did as he was told, setting the wooden tray down on Orochimaru's bedside table as he pulled up a chair to sit down. The silver-haired boy began pouring Orochimaru some tea as the Sannin's long tongue extended, wrapped around a rice ball, and pulled the food back to his mouth. Kabuto's master seemed delighted to finally get some food in his stomach.

"So," Orochimaru whispered between bites," what did you do with the girl?"

Kabuto smirked, poking his glasses up on his nose. "I put her to work copying my experiments from my lab books over to scrolls and categorizing them in alphabetical order. She'll be busy for a while…" the boy smiled helping Orochimaru to sit up. Kabuto rearranged the snake's pillows so when he leaned back on them they would be comfortable.

The pair fell silent as Orochimaru continued to eat and drink, using his tongue like an extra hand. Kabuto smiled thankful that his master could still feed himself. As he sat there, though, he contemplated about what sort of hidden power his young charge possesses, and what kind of tests he'd have to run just to draw that power out…

**There, I know, there wasn't much action in it, but Kabuto needs a rest every once in a while. lol. I got the whole lab book idea from school. Doc (my chemistry teacher, he use to be a doctor before he started teaching, so everyone calls him Doc) makes us keep a lab book that has all of our experiments in it. We have to keep a table of contents, record results, tell about how we went through the experiment, what materials we used, details about all of our chemicals; and it has to be all neat and organized, and we have to write it in pen and if we make an error we aren't allowed to use white out, we have to cross it out, sign out initials above the error and write the correct data beside of it. It is pretty hectic and aggravating keeping a lab book, but I absolutely adore chemistry class. I can't tell you how many times I've burnt myself, and one day I burnt myself and cut myself on a peice of glass I was fire polishing, and I had to build this gigantic contraption just to evaporate water to separate it from the salt in the E-flask...wait...I'm sorry, I could talk all day about chemisrty. (sweatdrop)**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Like I said before, I know this isn't a very exciting chapter but I'm planning on the next one to be. Love ya!! (not like that)**


End file.
